


На кончике талтры

by Klea_Strix



Series: Демоны города Ангелов [3]
Category: The Brotherhood (Movies)
Genre: 1970s, Character Turned Into Vampire, Half-Elves, Half-Vampires, M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Девон вытащил иглу талтры. Один молниеносный удар, и кровь, такая темная на бледной коже, тонким ручейком заструилась на пол. Заперев холодное тело в своих объятиях, он приник к плавному изгибу шеи...
Relationships: Devon Eisley/Luc (Barry)
Series: Демоны города Ангелов [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636354





	На кончике талтры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamella/gifts).



> Альтернативные истории героев фильмов "Братство" и "Чернокнижник: Новое поколение" 2001 года , превращенных в персонажи ролевки по Баффиверсу. Но в какой-то момент они зажили своей жизнью и стали рассказывать свои истории.

Девон наслаждался ночным городом. Он, как никто другой, умел ощущать всю красоту этого времени суток. Город и для обычного человека ночью жил своей, часто непонятной жизнью. Для такого, как Девон, он нес ни с чем не сравнимое очарование. Сегодня он решил оставить своих кровных братьев наслаждаться вечеринкой без него. Его же гнало вперед необъяснимое предчувствие. Оно родилось прошлой ночью, оно грызло его весь день, становясь все сильнее. Когда нетерпение достигло предела, Девон покинул кампус и, как когда-то, вышел навстречу судьбе. Это был долгий путь…

То была какая-то частная школа. И от нее просто разило тьмой и смертью. Этот запах был так остр и так силен, что Девон невольно задержал дыхание. Ночной тенью он проскользнул на территорию и пошел по следу. На свое удивление он почти сразу нашел источник: на кромке школьного бассейна в темном круге пентаграммы лежал юноша. Девон застыл, очарованный открывшейся перед ним картиной: красивое лицо застыло в ледяном спокойствии, светлые волосы серебрились в чудом проникшем сюда лунном свете. Смерть лишь крылом коснулась юношу и отступила в немом восхищении, не смея прикоснуться к ещё живому мрамору тела, осквернив его последующим тленом. Она хранила его, хранила до прихода Девона, за что он был несказанно ей благодарен.

Девон опустился перед спящим мертвым сном принцем на колени и осторожно, словно боясь нарушить его покой, дотронулся до обнаженной груди. Лишь тишина была ему ответом. Девон всей своей силой позвал его и услышал лишь один гулкий удар. Надо было спешить, но как не хотелось. Это мгновение должно было бы длиться вечно. «У нас еще будет время», — подумал Девон и вытащил иглу талтры. Один молниеносный удар? и кровь, такая темная на бледной коже, тонким ручейком заструилась на пол. Заперев холодное тело в своих объятиях, он приник к плавному изгибу шеи. У него не было времени насладиться всем букетом вкуса. Несколько жадных глотков и вот уже собственное запястье стало его следующей целью. Талтра уже второй раз за ночь окрасилась кровью и сверкнула таинственным огнем, словно показывая хозяину, что тот не ошибся в выборе. Бледные губы юноши окрасились кровью, но ни капли не проникло в горло. Девон сделал большой глоток живительной влаги и приник к мягкому рту, в стремлении вернуть жизнь в это мертвое тело. Не одиножды пришлось ему повторить это сладостное действо, прежде чем сердце ответило древнему призыву его сущности и гулко заколотилось в доселе мертвой груди. Лишь почувствовав первый вздох, Девон с облегчением перевел дух. Он буквально вдавил свое запястье в губы своего крестника и тот, следуя простейшему инстинкту выживания, впился в него, как тяжело раненный зверь. Вместе со своей кровью Девон буквально вбивал в это тело свою сущность. Более того: он творил, творил новое существо — прекрасное, сильное, коварное.

_Никто не сможет противиться твоему обаянию, мальчик. Для большинства ты будешь прекрасным сном... последним сном. Твои глаза будут еще долго смотреть на этот мир, и ты не будешь в нем одинок, в нём буду я и твои новые братья. Вместе мы будем всесильны._

И Девон чувствовал, с какой надеждой и радостью отзывается на эти слова разбитое сердце. Он обнял своего нового брата и позволил себе уплыть на волнах нежности и любви, окутывая свое создание незримым коконом, несущим защиту и покой. Уже ближе к утру он очнулся и посмотрел на юношу, уютно устроившегося в его объятьях. Глядя на это застывшее в ожидании лицо, в эти стальные глаза, Девон решил, что пришло время узнать имя нового брата.

— Когда-то мое имя было Люк Барри Дин, а сейчас ты мне скажи, - требовательно произнес тот, по-прежнему не предпринимая попыток выбраться из крепко сжимавших его рук.

— А как ты хочешь, чтобы я звал тебя? – в свою очередь Девон не спешил его выпускать. Это, согревшееся от впитанной крови тело, казалось, было просто создано для него, для его рук.

На минуту юноша задумался и, решившись на что-то, ответил:

— Люк умер, сразу и мгновенно. Барри же ты удержал своею властью. Так что пусть будет…

— Барри, — закончил за него его создатель и, наконец, позволил себе поцеловать юношу. Девон мысленно звал его к себе, звал всей силой своей смешанной крови и силой гламора, пытаясь пробудить ответные чувства. И ощутив, как полные теплые губы раскрываются навстречу ему, позволил своему сердцу облегченно расслабиться. Это был его брат, его кровь, его создание. Что бы не произошло с ними в дальнейшем, они — единое целое. Смерть, боль, радость, удовольствие – все это они разделят их маленьким кругом.

Оторвавшись, наконец, друг от друга они поднялись на ноги и попытались привести себя в порядок, уничтожив следы ночного происшествия.

— Пришло время познакомиться с братьями, — предложил Девон и получил полное согласие. Поймав такси, они отправились к кампусам университета, который вот уже без малого четыре года был приютом для «Дома Тау Омега», скрывавшего их кровавую деятельность. На следующий год, они переедут на Восточное побережье, где их никто уже не помнит. В стране так много университетов, которые с радостью примут четырех новых успешных учеников, почетных членов старинного студенческого братства.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в декабре 2004 года.


End file.
